The Ups and Down of a Dancer
by IamCanadian1997
Summary: The tv show plot on it's head. Starts off before Michelle takes Captain Positions. Also Now with some MI High charaters
1. Chapter 1 - The Betrayal

_**The Ups and Downs as a Dancer**_

 _ **Chapter 1 The Betrayal**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Next Step**_ **, or its characters. I only own this story**

 **Summary: Charlie, Hunter and Giselle are here in A-Troupe not in B-Troupe or not at all, everyone but Michelle and Hunter have been friends** **since** **they were born, Michelle and Hunter are Twins, Emily is nice and not bossy, and there is no talking to the camera. As well as Chloe is not poor and Riley is a mean person.  
**

 _Michelle Point of View_

As I walked into Studio A, I could see to see Emily, Giselle, Chloe, Tiffany, and Stephanie talking, Eldon, Daniel, and Charlie stretch, and my brother, West, and James performing tricks, but Riley is nowhere to be seen, which is not normal, as Riley always here before everyone. Kate and Chris came out of Kate's office as everyone started to get into formation to start the dance. Kate says that Riley has left to go to Life of Dance. I turn to look at Emily, but all she had on her face was shock, as I thought of the reason why she could have left the next step. Emily spoke out and said "Before any of you ask, I do not know why Riley has left, but we will need two new routines as Riley has left". Then we started coming up with the routines for Regionals.

For the next two months we have been coming up with two new routines. One is completely polished off and the second is nearly polished off. So we are nearly done with the routine now we just have to come up with costumes. James, Eldon, Emily and I are sitting at Squeezed talking about what the costumes should be like when Riley enters the conversation quickly changes to why she would be here. But the worse thing is she walking right over here and says "Hi guys, should you not be practicing as Regionals right around the corner" I find this a bit suspicious "We have a day off today as Kate and Chris have a junior competition that they are at so A-Troupe have the day off" Emily said, I never heard Emily speak like that towards her sister.

After our incident with Riley we practice hard as I told them that Life of Dance won Nationals last year, and know that we will not see Life of Dance until the Nationals. Everyone still wondering why Riley left the Studio, everything good right now as there are dance partners that is not at nationals as it mainly female competitors. After Riley left Emily, and Eldon started to date each other, so did Daniel and Chloe, Stephanie and West, Giselle and Charlie, Tiffany and my brother, and for me and James we are not going to happen we are just good friends. Ok, that's a lie my best friend Emily and my brother Hunter know differently that I have the hugest crush on James. Not my fault he just so dreamy and good looking, But enough of that today is a good day today we get our costumes for our first dance the costumes is going to be very military style, and our last dance is going to Romeo and Juliette type of dance with James and myself as Romeo and Juliette. Juliette father is Hunter, Juliette mother is Emily, Romeo father is Eldon, Romeo mother is Tiffany, Mercutio is West, Tybalt is Daniel, The Nurse is Stephanie, Benvolio is Charlie, the judges say if we have more dancers than we can have different people on so Chloe and Giselle will sit out of the last dance.

Today is the day we are going to Regionals. Everyone is excited to go, I walk into the Studio B, Emily, Tiffany, Stephanie, Chloe, Giselle, and Hunter are there already. It's not too long until Eldon, West, Daniel, and Charlie to arrive. A few minutes later, James arrives and so does Kate and Chris. None of the dancer knows how we are travelling. I am brought out of my thoughts, "We are travelling by bus you will be partnered up so first off Emily, and Eldon you are in seats 1C and 1D, Hunter and Tiffany you are 2C and 2D, Stephanie and West you are 2A and 2B, Charlie and Giselle you are 3C and 3D, Daniel and Chloe you are 4C and 4D, and Michelle and James you are 3A and 3B Chris and I will be in 1A and 1B, Let's go to Regionals".

As we are on the bus I was admiring the view outside I did not know how beautiful the landscape was when I was pulled out of my thoughts by James saying "Kate and Chris have been acting strange lately like dating strange do you reckon Michelle" That was shocking, but they have been acting strange lately "Yyyyyeah, I reckon", James replied to that was not what I expected " Do you reckon they are actually dating each other?" That is one thing I would never of thought of "Maybe" for the rest of the trip James and myself talked. Before we knew it, we were at the hotel, Kate check us in then gave us our room key likely I only have to share with Emily and Chloe, Then there was Hunter, Eldon and Charlie in the room across from mine, James, Daniel and West in the room next to mine, and Stephanie, Giselle and Tiffany in the room next to my brother.

Emily, Chloe and I walk into our room and took the bed closes to the wall with Chloe across from me on the wall as well and Emily bed is against the window. Once we had finished unpacking and getting settled in we walk down to the dining area I sat next to James and Emily, with Eldon, Hunter and Tiffany sat across from me. We all had roast lamb for our main meal with different dessert. I am hoping for a good night's sleep as tomorrow is The first round of Regionals.

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 - Regionals

_**Chapter 2 – Regionals**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Next Step**_ **, or its characters. I only own this story**

 **Summary: Max and Amanda are friends with Michelle and Hunter, but Elite and The Next Step are enemies.**

 _Michelle Point of View_

As we walked into the arena where Regionals are begin held, the set-up is different to the Regionals I am used to. The doors open, meaning the last studio to arrive is which happens to be my friends from Maddison Max and Amanda as well as their Studio Elite. Our two studios hate each other, as Kate and Lucien were meant to be married, but nobody knows why the wedding was called off. I was pulled out when I felt was two people hug me, I knew straight the people were Max and Amanda, I have not seen them snitches they left the studio to go to the Elite, "Michelle, what are you doing here?", they ask at the same time at this point Hunter has realised who I am taking "We moved here and found a Studio near our home", Hunter answered. Hunter and I never said that we knew and grew up with Max and Amanda. After to promising to catch up later Hunter and I went to change into our costumes, and get ready to compete.

Our First round went brilliantly as we smashed our competition 90 to 45. Hunter and I went to watch Amanda and Max dance, "We will meet them in the finals" Hunter whispers to me as Elite has just finished their routine and Elite moves on to the next round with only 5 points difference between them and their competition, "Yeah, let's go we are meeting them in five minutes" I whisper back, "Okay, Okay let's go then", we walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Max and Amanda. When we get to the cafeteria Amanda and Max are already there, Hunter and I hug Amanda and Max, "We're still going to be friends after the competition right?" I ask, I want to think so as we all grew up with each other, "Of course, this rival between our dance studios is stupid and why wastes over a decade of friendship go to waste" Amanda say comfortingly and Max just nods his head, thank god I was looking for that answer, after catching up we made promises to meet up with all of our families.

As Hunter and I left we meet up with the rest of the troupe who had meet up with their families, to go and get ready for the second round, and of course won 89 to 79, and even Elite one theirs with one point difference, Third round came around too fast as we were one of the last teams to dance, but we are the first team to dance, we won the third 88 to 64, We are in the semi-finals against the seeds. We were celebrating this win "Where Kate and Chris?" Eldon says like he always does, that when they started look around while they are distracted Hunter and I slip out, so we can watch Amanda and Max dance, "I hate how we have to sneak out and talk to them secretly", I understand where he is coming from, "Yeah, I think we should tell them after the competition, so they do not get distracted", Hunter just nodded his head in agreement, Elite is amazing, they are going to be strong competition.

We got back to the team Chris and Kate are still missing, it is actually a good thing as Lucien and Elite are walking straight towards us Hunter and I slipped into the back of our team, so that we cannot be seen by anyone. We could see that Amanda and Max do that as well, but Hunter and I know that they do not want any kind of confrontation neither do we, but Lucien just had to make a science think Kate was around "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here the only team that has been humiliated made for the semi-finals but not to Nationals, go home now, Kate", Hunter wanted to step forward, but I put my arm on his to stop him from going back to the Maddison Hunter, I look up and see Max and Amanda look scare, as they know what he did back in Maddison, thank god Eldon spoke up "She's not here at the moment she went look for Chris", the last part angered Lucien. Before Lucien could do anything more Elite got called on stage to dance, I quickly looked at Hunter and he was gone, so was West, Daniel, and Charlie.

The boys came back after we sent James to find them, because we needed to go on stage. Seeds were really good scoring 90, so to win and face Elite in the Finals we need 91 or over to win the semi-finals. We are standing on stage to hear our score, I feel an arm around my waist and shoulders, I knew the arm around my shoulders was Hunter, but the arm around my waist has to be James, I look to see if Kate and Chris are on the sides the two people I see is Max and Amanda, and the other side was Seeds. I could not believe when the Judges give us a 99 for our performance, that it we are moving on to the finals against Amanda and Max.

At the Final round comes there is still no sign of Kate or Chris, the troupe is sitting in the Cafeteria and talking about where they could be when Beth and B-troupe come into view with someone that I have never seen before, they come to our table to sit down next to us, Beth sits in James lap, all he does is look at me with puppy dog eye asking me to help him, I just stand up and walk away, I could hear someone run up to me, as I walk outside, we sit down on one of the sits outside, I knew then that it was Emily, I just cried for the first time since my grandmother died, "Who did this?, Emily" Amanda said politely, Emily knows that Max and Amanda are mine and Hunter's friends, "Beth, from our studio, can you guys look after her?, while I go and check on Hunter" I did not realise Hunter was back he could be mention something about Max and I. "Yeah, we can" Max says nicely, ever since Emily meet Amanda and Max they have become friends, and understands, as well Emily will be there when Hunter and I tell the team about our friendship.

After a few minutes Hunter comes running out the door and hugs me to death, at this time Amanda has left to have an interview since she is Elites dance captain, but me and Max also decide to let Next Step win, and then Max and Amanda join, as Kate does not have a problem with Max or AMnad and wants them to join the Next Step, "Hunt, mind letting go", Hunter just drops me lucky Max catches me in his arms before I fell to the ground "Sorry Sis, I just yelled at James and Beth and did not mention about you two, but Emily walks back in and slapped them both, but we need to get ready"

Hunter and Emily are standing by me, Emily is just glaring at James and Beth as they make out in the corner, as Hunter and I walk by the unisex bathroom we heard moaning coming from inside and the names Kate and Chris being yelled from inside as well, James was right they are dating. After getting that image out of my head, Elite got 50 points, Next Step has a chance, as we are getting set up Charlie is going to dance for James as he is too preoccupied making out with Beth to dance. The dance went fantastic and we are standing in front of the judge with Elite to find out if we have done it and Hunter is the middle of Emily and I with Charlie on my left, " And the winners of the seventeenth Annual Absolute Dance Regionals, with a perfect 100 point is…. THE NEXT STEP" we won with a perfect score.

After the hype has died down, we are by the bus and Eldon has allowed me to swap with him for the journey home, but James does not know about this swap, "I am going to look for Kate and Chris, James you are coming with me, no question asks" Charlie says. The boys came back with horrified faces, "They were doing the deed in the Unisex toilet up against the door, one of the officials unlock the door and they fell out" Charlie says horrified. A few minutes later Kate and Chris come towards the bus and look sheepish, "Sooooooo, how did it go?", Emily and I look at each other and said at the same time "Well, we loss the semi-finals and have been waiting here for two hours!" Kate and Chris look down at their feet, that's when everyone just laughs at their expression, and Emily and I moved to show the trophy, Kate and Chris just laugh at the situation.

 **Please Review, PM me if you have any suggestion and please Vote on my polls for who you want in Male solo, Female solo, Small group, Duet**

 **THANKS IAMCANADIAN1997 IS OUT BYE**


	3. Sorry

This Story is Temporary stopped but will be back next year merry Christmas

The next lot of chapters have been wiped as my hard drive was wiped do expect delay and for the votes

Male Soloist

James

Female Soloist

Michelle

Small Group

Max, Noah, Hunter, West, Amanda, Cirrea, Emily, Stephaine

Duets

James and Michelle


End file.
